Kanto en Alola: La nueva aspirante a campeona
by Biso47
Summary: [AU; Pokémon Crossover] Después de una intensa batalla contra Hanayo, seguimos la historia de Umi que se siente un poco triste después de haberla dejado ir sin decirle todo lo que tenía que decirle. Pero ella no está sola, ya que una de sus mejores amigas, Kotori y su Rowlet, le dan ánimos. Esto lleva a Umi a un inesperado y predestinado encuentro con otra chica bastante animada.
1. Chapter 1

Buen Día.

Este es otro Crossover de Love Live! y Pokemon. Los acontecimientos se sitúan en los últimos juegos; en las islas de Alola. Los Pokemon, como en el anime, no se basan en un sistema de niveles, así que pueden tener el ataque que ellos quieran y que saldrán en la historia. Además, esta historia se sitúa después del Crossover de _Hanayo: Belleza Pokemon._

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**Kanto en Alola: La nueva aspirante a campeona.**

**El comienzo de un viaje.**

El calmado viento se filtraba entre las copas de los árboles de aquel bosque, al igual que los rayos blanquecinos del sol. Suspiros, también había suspiros, aunque se lograban contraponer a la perfección con el sonido del viento; esos suspiros no se detenían. Las respiraciones entrecortadas eran de una chica que corría entre los troncos de los árboles, sin mirar atrás, sin siquiera darse cuenta que, atrás, se le había olvidado algo.

Su largo cabello, de un tono azul como el mar de _Alola_, iba en un vaivén mientras más corría y el viento le golpeaba en la cara. Su pecho se contraía en desesperación y, aunque su pecho le dolía después de haber estado corriendo mucho tiempo, no quería detenerse, temía que, si lo hacía, se arrepentiría de las palabras que dijo antes y regresaría corriendo sobre sus pasos al lugar donde había abandonado a la persona que más quería.

Los rayos de sol iluminaban el fin del aquel profundo bosque y algunos _Pokémon_ se refugiaban cuando veían correr a la chica de cabello azul. Algunos _Caterpie_ se ocultaban en las aberturas de los troncos y los _Ledyba_ volaban hacia las copas de los árboles, con ojos extrañados al ver a la chica correr con desesperación. Algunos _Buneary_ tuvieron que apartarse del camino de la chica debido a que ella no parecía prestar atención a su entorno, lo único que quería era salir de ese bosque lo más rápido que podía. Y así lo hizo. Por fin, después de un rato de esquivar _Pokémon_ y árboles, pudo llegar al final del bosque, siendo recibida por una fresca brisa que venía del mar y un suave calor que le calentó enseguida la piel. Umi por fin pudo detenerse, mientras se llevaba las manos a las rodillas, derrotada, exhausta.

—Por fin —Musitó con voz entrecortada—. No volveré —apretó los párpados y los dientes— a verla otra vez.

Umi inhaló una bocanada grande de aire, llenando sus pulmones, haciendo que le dolieran. Seguido de eso exhaló todo el aire, tratando al menos de que el palpitar de su apresurado corazón se tranquilizara de una vez por todas; aunque le parecía difícil después de hacer lo que había hecho.

—Ella estará bien —Murmuró de nuevo—. Ella estará… —Fue entonces cuando el sonido de un rayo de la _Pokeball_ que llevaba consigo interrumpió sus palabras.

Entre la luz azul brillante apareció _Azumarill_, repentinamente, incluso Umi la vio con sorpresa. El _Pokémon_ rechoncho con orejas de conejo se acercó a su entrenadora, con mirada preocupada. Su mano se acercó a Umi, mientras ella sentía el latir de su corazón aún más fuerte dentro de su pecho. _Azumarill_ tocó el hombro de su entrenadora y Umi, al sentirla, sintió unas tremendas ganas de llorar.

—P-Perdón por preocuparte —Umi tomó la mano de _Azumarill_ que estaba en su hombro—. Estoy bien, siento que me hayas visto comportarme así —Umi trató de sonreír, pero las lágrimas se lo impedían. Su _Azumarill_ se acercó más a ella y, con un gritito triste, la trató de reconfortar—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —_Azumarill_ gritó comprensiva y asintió—. ¿Crees que ella va a estar bien sola? —_Azumarill_ no lo dudo, simplemente le sonrió a Umi y volvió a asentir; ella confiaba en Umi y, al ver cómo se comportaba su compañera _Pokémon_, Umi se sintió un poco mejor—. Gracias, _Azumarill_ —Umi dejo salir una suave y forzada risa—. Se ha vuelto muy fuerte, ¿verdad? —_Azumarill_ gritó con ánimo y un poco más feliz—. Es increíble que su _Lilligant_ te haya ganado de esa forma —Umi cerró suavemente los ojos—. Supongo que no me tengo que preocupar por ella. —A pesar de tener una sonrisa al decir eso, Umi sintió un gran vacío al escuchar sus propias palabras.

Umi, un poco más tranquila y ahora caminando a lado de su amiga _Azumarill_, salieron del bosque en dirección a ciudad _Hauoli_. Tenía que regresar pronto a ciudad _Malíe_, en la isla _Ula Ula_, lo más rápido posible debido a que había salido sin permiso de la escuela de danza de su madre, y si descubría que se había escapado de las lecciones para ir a buscar a Hanayo, seguro que vendría una reprimenda peor que una práctica intensiva sin descanso. Umi sabía que pasaría si no llegaba antes de que su madre se diera cuenta; y ese destino era peor que cualquier otro.

Umi salió del bosque y, cuando puso un pie en el _Centro Pokémon_ que conectaba con el bosque, pudo ver a alguien que le resultó familiar, algo que no sabía si era bueno o malo, ya que seguro la retrasaría en los planes para volver a la isla _Ula Ula_ a tiempo.

Sobrevolando el cielo, y piando con fuerza, como si buscara a alguien, una pequeña ave esférica daba vueltas en círculos sin llegar a ninguna parte. El ave de color grisáceo y con un moño verde en su pecho volaba divertido en el cielo, sin prestar realmente mucha atención a su alrededor. Pero tanto Umi como _Azumarill_ conocían a ese extravagante y flojo _Pokémon búho_. Umi pensó en escapar, pero, apenas si dio un paso, el _Rowlet_ que sobrevolaba el cielo pareció darse cuenta de su presencia y, haciendo una hermosa pirueta en el cielo, descendió en picada hacia donde estaba Umi y _Azumarill_, las cuales vieron al _Pokémon_ con extrañeza y decepción.

El animado _Rowlet_ bajó con fuerza hacia el suelo piando con ganas, como si le avisara a alguien que había encontrado algo. Umi trató de huir de él, pero _Rowlet_ no se detenía; estaba decidido a caerle a Umi encima.

—¡Aléjate! —Comenzó a gritar Umi—. Esto no es divertido. ¿Acaso quieres matarme? —El cuerpo de _Rowlet_ se envolvió en un aura azul que lo encendió en llamas; la duda de Umi estaba solventada—. ¡Espera, ¿qué demonios haces?! —Gritó Umi asustada.

_Rowlet_ iba con todo su poder en ese movimiento de _Pájaro Osado_ que envolvía su pequeño y esférico cuerpo. El impacto contra Umi era inminente, sin embargo, su amiga _Azumarill_ intervino poniéndose frente a ella y, sin siquiera ordenarselo, lanzó un potente ataque de agua de su boca, lo suficiente como para convertir a _Rowlet_ en una pelota de hule que salió volando con la potencia de su _Hidrobomba_.

Rowlet voló sin rumbo fijo, aturdido después de que recibiera tremendo ataque de _Azumarill_, sin embargo, al caer, fue atrapado por lo que se podría deducir era su dueña.

—¿_Koto-chan_, que es lo que haces? Te dije que solamente la tenías que buscar.

—Tu _Rowlet_ casi me mata, otra vez —Dijo Umi con voz queda y ocultando su mirada, apenada. Sabía que, si veía a esa chica a los ojos, notaria que había estado llorando antes—. Cuida mejor a tu _Pokémon_, Kotori.

La susodicha, una chica joven de cabello largo y de color castaño-cenizo, se acercó con ánimo hacia donde estaba Umi y _Azumarill_, la cual la saludó con un gritito animado y levantando la mano. Kotori llevaba a _Rowlet_ en sus brazos, el cual parecía más cansado de lo que de verdad aparentaba.

—Perdón, Umi-chan, pero es que estuve buscándote todo el día, por todos lados, y por más que lo hacía, no sabía dónde te encontrabas. Es por eso que le pedí a _Koto-chan_ —Kotori le mostró a Umi a su _Pokémon_ con sumo orgullo, aunque este ya dormía plácidamente en sus manos— que te tenía que buscar. No pensé que te atacaría de nuevo.

—Siempre lo hace. No sé qué tiene contra mí.

—Creo que tiene una rara atracción hacia ti, Umi-chan —Umi miró cabizbaja hacia el suelo, un tenue rubor iluminó sus mejillas—. Eres muy popular incluso con los _Pokémon._

—N-No digas eso, Kotori. Es vergonzoso.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, Umi-chan. Pero es divertido ver cómo te pones cada que lo menciono —Kotori esbozo una sonrisa y rió tranquila al ver el rostro sonrojado de Umi—. Como sea, he venido a buscarte. No sabes cómo se puso tu madre al saber que escapaste de las prácticas de la tarde; parece un _Tauros_ salvaje. Es por eso que yo también escape.

—No creo que sea una buena idea regresar ahora, ¿verdad? —Kotori negó con la cabeza, mientras atraía a su _Rowlet_ hacia su pecho, el cual se acurruco para estar más cómodo.

—Tenemos que hacerlo de cualquier forma, nadie podrá sofocar su ira. Su enojo es más fuerte que las llamas del _Volcán Wela_ —Umi volvió a agachar la cabeza; resignada ante su inminente castigo—. Por cierto, Umi-chan —Kotori, de una mochila que llevaba a cuestas, sacó una gorra azul con restos de lodo en ella—, creo que te dejaste esto atrás.

Umi tomó la gorra con suavidad, como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento. Esa gorra no le recordaba otra cosa más que la batalla que había tenido antes, y, al recordarlo, su pecho volvió a palpitar haciendo que le doliera. No quería recordar lo que había dicho, porque por más que lo intentaba reprimir, se sentía arrepentida de haberla dejado ir.

—¿La encontraste? —Dijo Kotori con una voz suave y amable. Umi se quedó en silencio, simplemente contemplando la gorra—. Supongo que eso es un sí.

—Ella se fue —susurró Umi—, se fue con una talentosa entrenadora, en un largo viaje, Kotori. Supongo que no la volveré a ver.

—Eso no es cierto, Umi-chan —Kotori metió a _Rowlet_ en la mochila, la cual era lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiera. Dando pasos trémulos, se acercó a su amiga—. Ella va a estar bien, y seguramente se esforzará mucho de ahora en adelante. Hanayo-chan es muy fuerte y, aunque tenía miedo de dar los primeros pasos, ella sabe tomar bien sus decisiones —Kotori, al ver que Umi no decía nada, continuó hablando con voz tranquila—. Ella va a estar bien, y la volverás a ver en un futuro, te lo prometo —Umi agachó más la cabeza—. ¿Pudiste decirle todo lo que tenías que decirle? —Umi negó con la cabeza—. Ya veo. Entonces se lo tendrás que decir la próxima vez que la veas, después de todo, se convirtió en alguien de tu familia, era como tu hermana, ¿verdad? —Umi asintió.

—Es doloroso verla partir, y quiero engañarme repitiendo que estará bien. Pero yo conozco a Hanayo y sé que ella tiene miedo la mayoría del tiempo y cuando toma una decisión le cuesta mucho adecuarse a ella. Confió en ella, sin duda lo hago, es solo que…

—Está bien, esa confianza es todo lo que necesita de ti por ahora. Así que lo único que podemos hacer es apoyarla y confiar en ella —Umi, por fin, levantó la mirada y una trémula sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Gracias, Kotori. Es bueno escucharlo. Creo que ya me siento un poco mejor.

—Para esos somos amigas, Umi-chan —Kotori se acercó a Umi y la tomó sorpresivamente de las manos—. Ya que estamos cerca de la ciudad, que te parece si me acompañas a hacer algunos recados. Después te invitare una _Malasada_.

—¿Tú nunca cambias verdad, Kotori? –Umi de verdad se sentía más tranquila al escuchar las palabras de Kotori; eso era suficiente para recuperar su confianza.

—Y nunca lo haré al menos hasta que sigamos siendo amigas.

Kotori rió y comenzó a caminar hacia la calle que llevaba a ciudad _Hauoli _junto a Umi, acompañadas de _Rowlet_, que dormía en la mochila, y de Azumarill que parecía más tranquila al ver que Umi se veía más contenta y la sonrisa que esbozaba lo demostraba.

**…**

Kotori y Umi fueron entonces a ciudad _Hauoli_ a hacer los encargos encomendados a la joven castaña. Sin embargo, esos encargos se fueron haciendo cada vez más y más pesados, y, dado que Kotori tenía que tener ambas manos desocupadas, Umi y _Azumarill_ tuvieron que cargar las bolsas de lo que Kotori compraba; algunas cosas bastante innecesarias cabe decir. Aun así, hubo una buena recompensa para Umi, y fue disfrutar una tradicional _Malasada_ con pasta de judías rojas, su favorita de toda _Alola_, mientras que a Azumarill le tocó degustar una Malasada enorme gracias a la bondad de Kotori. Ese era un intercambio justo después de cargar todas las bolsas.

—_Rowlet_ sigue igual, ¿verdad? —Dijo Umi mientras veía al _Rowlet_ de Kotori completamente dormido y acurrucado en la mochila—. No hace más que dormir en todo el día. Creo que lo consientes demasiado y no le exiges lo suficiente, Kotori.

—Siempre tan estricta, Umi-chan —Kotori rió y trató de despertar a _Rowlet_, el cual, somnoliento, comenzó a abrir pesadamente los ojos—. Es solo su forma de ser, y yo no puedo cambiar eso, así que está bien por mí. Además, ¿no crees que se ve lindo cuando duerme? —Umi vio a _Rowlet_ directo a los ojos, el cual estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para escuchar su respuesta. Umi desvió la mirada y, con desdén, dijo:

—No, no lo creo, pienso que es solo un _Pokémon_ muy flojo —El Rowlet de Kotori entró en una tremenda conmoción al escuchar eso que, aunque fuera verdad, le dolía que Umi lo dijera. La verdad ella solo lo decía para desquitarse por lo que había pasado antes cuando salió del bosque—, y no es nada lindo —Sonrió con burla—. Es solo una esfera que parece una lechuga —Parecía que _Rowlet_ recibía un daño crítico justo en su corazón, porque, apenas escuchó a Umi, volvió a la mochila a esconderse; sumamente decepcionado.

—Oh, Umi-chan, no seas mala con él, sabes que te admira mucho —Kotori levantó la mochila, descubriendo que, efectivamente, la conmoción le había durado poco a _Rowlet_ ya que este volvía a dormir—. Sabes, yo pienso que tu _Azumarill_ es grandiosa y muy linda —Umi desvió la mirada debido a el comentario repentino de Kotori—. La has criado muy bien.

—No te servirán los halagos, Kotori —Avergonzada, tomó el trozo de _Malasada_ que le quedaba y se puso de pie—. Es mejor que nos vayamos ahora, no quiero retrasar más mi inminente destino con el castigo de mi madre.

—Como quieras, pero quizás suavices las cosas si compras algunas _Malasada_ para llevar a casa —Umi tomó las bolsas y sonrió.

—Tienes razón.

Ambas chicas se acercaron al aparador, para pedir algo más para llevar. Aunque Kotori no lo hubiera mencionado, Umi planeaba de cualquier forma comprar una _Malasada_ más para ella, debido a que de verdad amaba las _Malasada_ de judías rojas. Al acercarse al aparador, una niña las atendió.

—D-Disculpen —Dijo la joven de cabello color chocolate y ojos de un hermoso y cristalino color azul—. Ahora mismo mi madre no está aquí. Tenemos que cerrar por un rato —Umi se quedó de piedra frente al aparador, mientras _Azumarill_ le frotaba con tranquilidad la espalda, tratando de reconfortarla—. Siento todos los problemas que esto les ocasiona —La niña hizo una reverencia, sumamente nerviosa ante la forma en la que había actuado Umi.

—Bueno, no se le puede hacer nada —Dijo Kotori—. Sé que querías esa _Malasada_, Umi-chan, pero no es para que te pongas así —Kotori se acercó a su oído—. ¿Dónde está esa confiable chica? No querrás que esta niña se ponga triste por comportarte de esa forma.

—S-Sí —Umi carraspeó y volvió a la normalidad, aunque en ese momento actuaba más anormal de lo que aparentaba—. No te preocupes, niña, no es como si quisiera esa _Malasada_ el día de hoy. Vendré otro día, no me importa en lo absoluto, solo regresare mañana, o quizás después, o más tarde, o…

—¿D-disculpe? —Umi seguía musitando, a pesar que la chica no le hacía mucho caso—. Si de verdad quiere esa _Malasada_, mi madre fue al puerto. Pueden ir a buscarla. De hecho, me preocupa, ya que está tardando demasiado.

—No será nece… —Trató de decir Kotori.

—Iré —Umi miró con decisión a la chica y después, girando sobre sus talones, miró hacia la puerta—. Si tan solo tengo que ir al puerto no me llevará mucho tiempo. No te preocupes, niña, yo traeré de vuelta a tu madre, y podrá darme esa _Malasada_ que tanto quiero.

—Pensé que dijo que no importaba —Umi tomó las bolsas de los encargos—. Puede dejar eso aquí si quiere —No se lo tuvieron que repetir dos veces, ya que Umi dejó caer las bolsas al suelo y salió corriendo en dirección al puerto con Azumarill detrás de ella.

—Parece que Umi-chan de verdad ama las _Malasada_ de este lugar —Dijo Kotori mientras iba detrás de Umi.

**…**

La brisa salina del puerto de _Hauoli_ recibió a Umi, quien corría despavorida en busca a la dueña de la tienda de _Malasadas_, a la que conocía desde que era una niña debido a que solía ir a esa tienda muy frecuentemente. Para ella no había otras Malasadas más ricas que las que hacía la tienda _Homura_, ya que tomaba parte de los dulces tradicionales traídos desde _Kanto_ y _Johto_ para reinventar sus recetas, y eso a Umi le encantaba; podía comer dulces tradicionales de esas regiones hasta hartarse.

Era tal la emoción de Umi en ese momento que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se ponía frente a su _Azumarill_, la cual se había quedo un poco rezagada mientras la perseguía. Umi solo volteó a verla cuando escuchó un grito proveniente de su amiga _Pokémon_. Fue entonces cuando vio a dos sujetos acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

Era una chica de cabello rosa y un sujeto de cabello azul. Vestían un uniforme que ya era conocido por toda la región de _Alola_, sin embargo, en vez del escudo característico del _Team Skull,_ este tenía una cruz roja tachada sobre él. A pesar de que su líder había deshecho por completo aquella banda de delincuentes, había personas que aún molestaban a los _Pokémon_; y esos dos parecían ser una de esas excepciones.

—Eh, pequeña coneja, ¿estás perdida? Dime dónde está tu dueña si no quieres salir herida —Dijo el sujeto de cabello azul.

—Pareces muy fuerte, pero con nosotros no te metes, el _Team Skull _te dará tu merecido antes de que toques el piso —Hizo un verso la chica de cabello rosa.

Umi miró a ambos sujetos y se le ensombreció el rostro. Dio un par de pasos lentos hacia ellos. Nadie se metería con su amiga, y mucho menos unos ineptos como lo eran los miembros del _Team Skull._

—Dejen… —Antes de que Umi terminara de hablar, una persona pasó a su lado a gran velocidad.

—¡Oigan, ustedes dos, déjenla en paz! —Era una chica de cabello color cobrizo; parecido a los rayos del sol crepuscular que iluminaban _Alola_. Su mirada era decidía y sus ojos brillaban de un intenso color azul cuál profundo mar. Umi se quedó estática al ver como la chica se interponía entre su _Azumarill_ y los dos miembros del _Team Skull._

—¿Quién eres tú? No creo que te hayamos dado una invitación. Es mejor que te apartes o te daremos una lección —La chica hizo caso omiso a la ¿amenaza? La verdad hasta ella había tomado esa advertencia como algo poco intimidador, así que no se movió de donde estaba.

—Saben, ella les podría dar una paliza si así se lo propusiera —Dijo la chica—. Pero estoy segura que se contiene porque su entrenadora no está aquí.

—Tiene razón —Umi por fin se acercó hacia donde estaba los dos sujetos y la chica cobriza—. Si no quieren salir lastimados, es mejor que dejen a mi _Pokémon_ tranquila.

—¿Y ahora tú quién eres? —Dijo la chica peli-rosa—. Sal de nuestro camino si no quieres que tu amado _Pokémon_ se lastime, esto no es una broma, es mejor que regreses con tu mami por donde viniste.

—Ustedes son los que deberían de largarse —Dijo Umi con el rostro ensombrecido. Si algo la hacía enojar más que nada, era que molestarán a su amiga.

—Basta de tantas palabras que no tengo tiempo para charlas. En este momento sentirás como debiste de haber salido corriendo como te lo hemos advertido —El miembro peli-azul lanzó su _Pokeball_ al aire y entre los brillos azules apareció un _Salazzle_ lista para la batalla—. ¡Usa _Carga Tóxica_, _Salazzle_! —El _Pokémon_ con aspecto de lagarto encendió las llamas de su cola y de esta salió disparado un fuerte ataque venenoso hacia donde estaba el _Azumarill _de Umi, sin embargo, ella también actuó rápido.

—Esto será sencillo —Umi tardó un poco en prever el ataque, pero, sin siquiera decírselo, _Azumarill_ saltó, esquivando la carga de veneno que iba hacia ella—. ¡Usa _Hidrobomba_, Azumarill! —Azumarill, que estaba en el aire, se impulsó incluso más con el potente ataque de agua que salió disparado desde su boca. El ataque dirigido hacia _Salazzle_ dio en el blanco, provocándole un gran daño y terminando ese combate.

—Esto no se quedará así. Te venceré y terminaras llorando —Dijo la chica quien también lanzó su _Pokeball_, y esta vez, de la luz azul emergió un pequeño _Fomantis_—. ¡Usa _Puya Nociva, Fomantis_!

No obstante, no hubo necesidad de que _Azumarill_ o Umi hicieran algo ya que un potente grito interrumpió el ataque del pequeño _Fomantis_.

_—¡Pájaro Osado, Koto-chan!_ —Por medio de las dos chicas, volando velozmente, apareció el _Rowlet_ de Kotori quien propinó un tremendo golpe a _Fomantis,_ dejándolo incapacitado— Bien hecho, _Koto-chan_ —Umi volteó a ver a Kotori la cual se dirigía corriendo hacia ellas—. ¿Estás bien, Umi-chan? —Kotori hizo un puchero—. Deberías de tener más cuidado y no salir corriendo tan desesperada —Kotori volvió a ver a la otra chica—. ¿Quién eres tú? —Las tres se habían olvidado por completo del _Team Skull_ que sollozaba después de que regresaran a sus _Pokémon_ a sus _Pokeball_.

—¡No lo olvidaremos! —Dijeron ambos mientras salían corriendo—. ¡Te veremos otra vez y juramos que no tendrás oportunidad contra nuestro increíble actuar!

Las tres vieron en la dirección en que se fueron ambos sujetos, con una cara de desconcierto impresionante. Cuando pudieron dejar eso de lado, las tres chicas se vieron fijamente.

—Eso fue sorprendente —La primera en hablar fue la chica de cabello cobrizo—. Tu _Azumarill_ es increíble, no puedo creer que haya vencido a un _Pokémon_ tan fuerte como _Salazzle_ de un solo golpe —La chica se acercó más a Umi, y ella, avergonzada ante la repentina cercanía de la chica, desvió la mirada—. ¡Dime cómo te llamas! Tengo que sabe el nombre de tan fuerte entrenadora. Yo soy —La chica no daba oportunidad siquiera de que Umi pudiera respirar—, soy Honoka, puede llamarme solo así. Es un gusto conocerte—. La chica por fin se apartó de lado de Umi—. ¡Y tú…! —Y ahora se acercó a Kotori—. Tu pequeña ave es muy linda y muy fuerte —_Rowlet_, al escuchar el halago de la desconocida, se acercó volando a ella y aterrizó en su cabeza—. Tu también eres muy fuerte, puedo verlo en tus ojos —Kotori rió, nerviosa—. Díganme como se llaman.

—Me llamo… —Honoka la miró esperanzada, con los ojos brillantes y con una expresión ensoñadora— K-Kotori

—¡Kotori-chan! —Se acercó más a Kotori y le estrechó la mano—. Es un gusto conocerte. Supongo que fuiste tú la que le pusiste el nombre a tu _Rowlet_, es muy lindo también —_Rowlet_ restregó su cuerpo en Honoka, la cual recibió la cordialidad con emoción—. Es muy suave y esponjoso, puedo notar que lo has cuidado bien.

—Suficiente de eso —Dijo Umi mientras apartaba a Kotori de lado de Honoka—. Vamos, Kotori, tenemos que encontrar a la señora de la tienda.

—¡Espera, espera! Tú no me has dicho tu nombre.

—¡He tratado de hacerlo, pero no escuchas! Eres irritante.

—Oh, vamos, no seas así. A mí me parece que Honoka-chan es una chica muy animada.

—Pues a mí me molesta.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Discúlpate, tu… —Honoka se quedó expectante esperando a que Umi hablara.

—Umi —Dijo resignada mientras desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado.

—¡Gane! —celebró Honoka—. Conseguí que me dijeras tu nombre, eso muestra que eres más amable de lo que aparentas.

—¡¿Qué es lo que dices?! Yo siempre soy amable.

—Pues no lo parece —Se burló Honoka mientras trataba de acercarse de nuevo a _Azumarill_—. Por otro lado, tu _Azumarill_ sí que parece amable, es muy linda —Se acercó a ver la esfera que colgaba de su cola, está, al verla tan cerca, hizo que el orbe de su cola despidiera una hermosa luz—. Es muy linda. ¿Te puedo llamar _Azul-chan_? —_Azumarill_ asintió con ánimo.

—¡No la llamarás así, déjala en paz! No le pongas nombres ridículos.

—Pues a _Azul-chan_ parece que le gusta, así que se queda así.

—¡¿Quién eres tú como para ponerle un nombre a mi _Pokémon_?! —Gritó irritada Umi ante el comportamiento de Honoka—. Deja de molestarla, niña —Antes de que Umi pudiera reprender a la chica, una voz familiar la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Honoka! —Era la dueña de la tienda de dulces, la cual se acercó corriendo hacia las tres chicas—. ¿Dónde estabas? —La mujer miró a las otras dos chicas—. Oh, pero si es Umi-chan y Kotori-chan. Parece que ya conocieron a mi hija —Tanto Kotori como Umi voltearon a verse.

—¡HIJA! —Gritaron al unísono.

—Así es, soy la hija de la dueña de la tienda de dulces _Homura_ —Honoka, con sus dos manos hizo un circulo en el aire—. ¡Alola! Esta es mi primera vez en esta región. He vivido toda mi vida en _Kanto_, y es por eso que no conozco muy bien el lugar. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

—¿Desde Kanto? —Preguntó Kotori—. Eso es maravilloso, Honoka-chan. Tu me tienes que hablar mucho de la moda que se utiliza en ese lugar —Kotori la miró con ensoñación—. Me gustaría recorrer toda la región de _Kanto_ y _Johto_. Tienen una ropa increíblemente hermosa.

—B-Bueno, no es que yo sepa mucho de ropa —Dijo nerviosa Honoka. Era verdad lo que decía, ya que su ropa consistía en unos shorts de mezclilla azules y en una camisa con estampados de flores—. Pero si tú lo dices.

—¿Y a qué has venido a _Alola_? —Preguntó Umi con desinterés, aunque su rostro, el cual tenía un suave rubor en las mejillas, contrariaba por completo sus palabras.

—He venido porque el profesor Ku… Kuk…

—Kukui, cariño…

—La gente de aquí tiene nombres raros. De cualquier forma, el profesor me dijo que me daría mi primer _Pokémon_ para poder iniciar el _recorrido insular_ en _Alola_. Toda mi familia ha hecho el _recorrido insular_, y era mi deber seguir con esa tradición. Desde mi abuela hasta mi madre se criaron en _Alola_. Yo tuve que vivir con mi padre ya que tiene una tienda de dulces tradicionales en _Kanto_. Pero por fin puedo empezar con el recorrido; por fin tendré a mi compañero _Pokémon_ conmigo. —Umi abrió ampliamente los ojos.

—Espera un segundo —Honoka escuchó atenta—. ¿Quieres decir que, cuando te enfrentaste a esos sujetos del _Team Skull_, tú no llevabas ningún _Pokémon_ contigo? —Honoka rió tontamente y se rascó la cabeza—. ¡En qué estabas pensando! —Gritó molesta Umi—. Pudieron hacerse daño. ¿Qué pensabas con interponerte en su camino? ¿Acaso no piensas en las consecuencias?

—Está bien, Umi-chan, no pasó nada ¿cierto? —Honoka volteo a ver a _Azumarill_—. Además, no podía dejar que le hicieran algo a _Azul-chan_. Si esos dos le hacían algo en frente de mí, ¿qué tipo de entrenadora seria? —Umi la vio directo a los ojos y notó en ellos un brillo que la dejó cautivada. Esa chica, a pesar de ser imperiosa y molesta para ojos de Umi, tenía un aire de sinceridad y confianza.

—Deja de llamar a _Azumarill_ así.

—No —O quizás Umi se equivocaba, porque a pesar de que Honoka parecía ser sincera, la hacía molestar con facilidad.

—Supongo que no tienes remedio —Dijo Umi con cansancio—. Haz lo que quieras.

—Chicas —Habló de nuevo la madre de Honoka—, necesito regresar a la tienda. Seguro que los clientes se estarán preguntando qué pasa. Y dejar sola a Yukiho no creo que fuera la mejor idea.

—Ella se veía bastante nerviosa —Dijo Kotori.

—Supongo entonces que puedo dejar a Honoka con ustedes. Confió en que puedan ayudarla a encontrar al profesor Kukui. Comúnmente está en su casa a lado de la _Colina Dequilate_.

—Está bien, Kousaka-san, déjelo en nuestras manos. Umi-chan y yo ayudarnos a Honoka-chan —Umi desvió la mirada.

Con una cordial mirada y una sonrisa enorme esbozada en su rostro, la mujer partió dejando a su hija con las dos entrenadoras. Todas le sonrieron, pero, apenas dio la vuelta en la esquina, Umi quitó la sonrisa de sus labios y comenzó a caminar junto a _Azumarill._

—Regresaré a casa, Kotori —Dijo sin siquiera voltear a verla.

—Pero Umi-chan, prometimos que acompañaríamos a Honoka-chan.

—Yo no prometí nada, fuiste tú la que dijo que la acompañaría, y, además, ir con Kukui… —Umi desvió la mirada—. Como sea, tengo que volver a casa antes de que el enojo de mi madre empeore aún más.

—Vamos, Umi-chan, acompáñanos.

—Dije que no, Kotori.

—Déjala, no pasa nada con que no nos acompañe —Umi se detuvo de pronto al escuchar a Honoka—. Da igual, lo único que tengo que hacer es ir con el profesor y él me dará un increíble Pokémon, así que no pasa nada si no nos acompaña —Las palabras de Honoka eran afiladas—. Quizás ella tenga miedo de ir a esa _Colina Dequilate_ que antes menciono mamá.

—¡Ni siquiera conoces este sitio! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?

—No lo sé, tiene un nombre aterrador. Seguro que hay piedras muy afiladas en ese lugar —Kotori rió nerviosa ante las palabras de Honoka.

—Yo no tengo miedo —Umi se acercó de nuevo—. No las acompañare de todos modos, pero no es porque tenga miedo.

—Vaya, así que no tienes miedo, U-mi-chan —Dijo Honoka, burlona.

—Ya, ya, Umi-chan, no tienes que pelear ahora —Kotori vio fijamente a Umi—. Vamos, acompáñanos —Sus ojos brillaron, Umi trato desesperada de no verla a los ojos, pero ese brillo en sus pupilas ya resplandecía en ellos y sabía que, ante ese ataque, Umi no podría hacer nada—. Por favor, Umi-chan.

Umi desvió la mirada, ahora con un enorme rubor carmesí coloreando sus mejillas. Sabía que no podía contradecir a Kotori cuando le pedía las cosas de esa forma, así que cedió. Comenzó a caminar y se detuvo en el instante que notó que ni Kotori ni Honoka la seguían.

—No tengo todo el día —Su voz sonó titubeante—. Vamos de una vez.

Honoka y Kotori corrieron junto a ella. Ahora las tres irían en dirección del laboratorio del profesor Kukui.

* * *

Y así termina este primer capítulo de dos. Espero que les haya gustado. En el siguiente capítulo Honoka obtendrá a su _Pokémon_ inicial, ¿Alguna idea de quién puede ser? Además, este sería el último fic Crossover que me faltaba para completar a todas las parejas de Love Live! Aunque en este más que parejas son amigas las tres, como en la serie. Por otra parte, como pudieron notar, Umi tiene una historia aparte con Hanayo, al cual escribiré luego. ¿que pasará a continuación? ¿Honoka lograra sacar de quicio a Umi? Spoiler: Siempre lo hace. ¿Porque Umi reaccionó así al enterarse que veria a Kukui? Pues bien, eso y más en el siguiente capítulo. Hagan sus apuestas con el pokemon de Honoka.

Sin más, Muchas Gracias por Leer y por Sus Reviews las cuales aprecio mucho.


	2. Chapter 2

Buen Día. Espero que les este yendo bien en esta semana.

Disfruten este segundo capítulo de PokemonxLoveLive!

* * *

**Un encuentro salvaje**

* * *

Podría haber sido un viaje sencillo. Simplemente dejar a Honoka en el laboratorio y regresar a isla _Ula-Ula_ para que la madre de Umi la sermoneara durante algunas horas. Pero claro que el camino no sería sencillo, y menos con Honoka a su lado. La razón por la que se retrasarán tanto era que Honoka se distraía con cualquier pequeña cosa en el camino. Podía ser por un _Pokémon_ extraño que no hubiera en _Kanto_, o las formas regionales de _Meowth_ que vivían en los callejones de la ciudad, pero de verdad Honoka parecía que descubría un nuevo mundo con cada paso que daba. «¿Qué es eso?». Decía incesantemente. «¿Para qué sirven esos edificios?». Cosas como esas predominaron en el viaje de las chicas, al menos hasta que por fin llegaron a la intersección que llevaba a la _Colina Dequilate_ y se encontraran con alguien conocido.

—Alola, señoritas —Aquel hombre de aspecto bonachón era el conocido _Kahuna_ de la isla, Kaudan. Su voz, aunque era gruesa y potente, parecía bastante afable. Honoka lo miró con admiración—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos, señorita Umi y señorita Kotori —Las dos chicas ya parecían estar relacionadas con el _Kahuna_. Ambas le sonrieron amablemente—. ¿Cómo está ese pequeño _Rowlet_?

—Está muy bien, Kaudan-san —Kotori se quitó la mochila de los hombros y le enseñó al ave que dormía dentro al _Kahuna_.

—Más que bien, parece ser. Sigue igual de ensoñador como siempre —De pronto, Kaudan cayó en cuenta de que Honoka lo veía con curiosidad—. Oh, una cara nueva.

—Ella es Honoka, acaba de llegar a la isla —Contestó Umi, quitándole importancia.

—Oh, había escuchado la noticia del joven Kukui. ¿Así que tú eres la nueva que va a iniciar el recorrido insular? —Honoka sonrió y dio un paso hacia el _Kahuna_ con confianza.

—Así es. He esperado mucho tiempo para esto. Quiero seguir la tradición de mi familia y completar los desafíos de las islas —El viejo _Kahuna_ rió animado ante la efusividad con la que hablaba Honoka.

—Pareces una joven con mucho valor, señorita Honoka. Pues bueno, si quieres enfrentarte a las grandes pruebas, supongo que nos encontraremos nuevamente en el campo de batalla —El hombre sonrió animado y lanzó una risotada—. Esperare con ansias ese combate, pero ahora, supongo que buscaras al joven Kukui —Honoka y las demás asintieron.

—Me dijo que me daría mi primer _Pokémon_ apenas llegara a _Alola_. Estoy emocionada, tanto que ayer por la noche no pude dormir. De verdad, espero que mi primer Pokémon sea muy fuerte —Kaudan volvió a reír.

—Vaya, no teníamos a una chica tan entusiasmada y animada desde que la campeona se coronó con ese título —Kaudan la miró a los ojos—. Y ciertamente, estoy seguro que serás una de las valientes que será reconocida por la deidad protectora de la isla: _Tapu Koko _—El hombre tomó un profundo respiro. Honoka tenía cara de no comprender mucho de lo que decía—. Pues bien, si lo primero que tienes que hacer es encontrar a tu compañero, te recomiendo que bajes por esta cuesta —El hombre señaló hacia la cuesta que llevaba a la playa—. Y busques al joven Kukui en la _Colina Dequilate_ —Kaudan guardo un segundo de silencio—. Pero, ustedes ya lo saben, Umi, Kotori, pero deben de tener cuidado en la cueva que lleva al interior de la colina. Saben que en esta época del año hay _Diglett_ que hacen sus túneles para que la marea no llegue a sus hogares. Así que el camino hacia el interior de la colina será un poco más peligroso. Confió en que puedan cuidarse juntas —Las tres chicas asintieron—. Pues bien, no tengo más que decirles, sé que sabrán supera esta pequeña prueba —El hombre caminó al lado contrario de donde había señalado—. Denle mis saludos al joven Kukui —Al mismo tiempo que Kaudan se fue por su lado, las tres siguieron su propio camino.

**…**

La entrada de la colina estaba bordeada por unas enormes rocas que las chicas tuvieron que cruzar pasando por encima de ellas.

Las tres se adentraron a una cueva que las llevaría al interior de la colina. Era un camino corto y recto, así que las posibilidades de perderse entre la oscuridad de esa cueva eran casi nulas. Umi lideraba al frente, mientras que Honoka y Kotori le seguían detrás. Sin embargo, Honoka seguía maravillada por el entorno tan diferente que le rodeaba.

—¡Esto es increíble! —Decía maravillada viendo como algunos _Carbink_ brillaban entre la obscuridad y su luz se reflejaba en las gemas de un grupo de _Sableye_—. Es completamente diferente al _Monte Moon_ en _Kanto_. Ese lugar sí que era siniestro, al contrario de esta cueva. —Algunos _Zubat_ pasaron volando encima de su cabeza y Honoka los vio con asombro.

—No te separes tanto, es peligroso qué te pierdas si no sabes en donde estas —dijo Umi, la cual, a pesar de hablar sin interés por lo que decía Honoka, sí que le impresionaba escuchar el cómo se comportaba. Parecía una niña pequeña descubriendo un mundo completamente nuevo.

—Ya los sé, Umi-chan, no tiene que —a la lejanía, el eco de los _Pokémon_ salvajes chocó contra los muros de piedra que rodeaban la cueva. Honoka se sintió aún más emocionada—. ¿Qué clase de sonido es ese? ¿Qué clase de _Pokémon_ hace ese ruido, Kotori-chan?

—N-no lo sé —Contestó Kotori, nerviosa—. Quizás un _Pokémon_ salvaje de este lugar. Sabes, yo tampoco llevo demasiado cuidando _Pokémon_, así que hay cosas que aún no se. Me dieron _Rowlet_ hace apenas un mes, y no he tenido tiempo de explorar mucho.

—¿Eres una primeriza entonces, al igual que yo? —Honoka se acercó a Kotori y la tomó de la mano—. Seria genial que también hicieras el recorrido insular conmigo —Kotori sonrió nerviosa.

—Me gustaría, pero yo —Miro a Umi—, yo aún no he decidido qué camino tomar. Me gustaría mucho hacer el recorrido insular, pero yo no soy tan fuerte. También me gustaría ser una afamada diseñadora de modas, ese ha sido mi sueño desde pequeña. Pero lo que más quiero ahora es aprender todo lo que pueda de la danza Pokémon junto a Umi-chan. —Kotori se llevó una mano a la boca y bajó la voz—. Sabes, ella es profesora en la escuela de danza de su madre.

—Kotori, no tienes que decirle todas esas cosas —Entre la oscuridad no se hacía visible, pero Umi estaba muy avergonzada ante las palabras de Kotori—. Guarden silencio, ya casi llegamos a la salida.

—¿Qué me dices de ti, Umi-chan? —Preguntó de pronto Honoka, tomando desprevenida a la chica de cabello azul—. ¿A qué te quieres dedicar?

—No es de tu incumbencia

—Vamos, Umi-chan, nos seas tan fría —Honoka se acercó corriendo hacia donde estaba Umi, o al menos lo intento porque no pudo hacerlo.

Como había dicho el _Kahuna_ Kaudan, el piso de la cueva estaba más blando de lo normal debido a que los _Diglett_ cavaban sus madrigueras en un lugar donde la marea no pudiera llegar. Fue por eso que el piso se resquebrajaba más fácilmente con cada paso que daban las chicas en la cueva. Esto provocó que, al momento de querer acercarse a Umi, Honoka trastabillara repentinamente. Umi volteó a verla con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¡¿Qué es lo que haces?! —El piso debajo de Honoka se comenzó a hacer añicos y el eco de la roca romperse comenzó a resonar en todo el lugar—. Honoka, levántate, es peligroso que… —Sin siquiera poder terminar de hablar, la piedra debajo de Honoka se terminó de partir, haciendo que esta, violentamente, cayera sin que Umi pudiera hacer nada para ayudarla—. ¡Honoka! —El grito de Umi hizo eco en todo el lugar, mientras veía como Honoka, con rostro asombrado, caía hacia el oscuro abismo debajo de ella.

Honoka gritó con fuerza, mientras sentía la fría roca contra su piel haciéndole un par de rasguños en tanto se deslizaba en esa especie de húmedo tobogán de piedra. Honoka cayó unos cuantos metros debajo de donde caminaba junto a Umi y Kotori, y si bien, no era lo suficientemente alto como para preocuparse por que la caída fuera grave, si lo era como para saber cómo volver a subir.

—¡¿Honoka-chan, estas bien?! —Honoka, cuando por fin tocó el suelo una vez más, miró hacia arriba, dándose cuenta de que no podía alcanzar a ver el lugar donde estaba Kotori y Umi. Sus voces también se escuchaban lejos—. ¡Honoka-chan! Honoka-chan.

—E-Estoy bien —Respondió ante la insistencia de Kotori y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en un lugar sin salida, rodeada por un muro infranqueable de piedra; era obvio que no podría regresar junto a las dos chicas por donde había bajado—, pero no sé cómo volver.

—¿Eres tonta? Claro que no sabes cómo volver —Regañó Umi con enojo—. Si tan solo te hubieras comportado y te hubieras callado por unos segundos esto no hubiera pasado.

—Ya lo sé, Umi-chan. No tienes porque regañarme de esa forma. Es mejor que busques algo que me ayude a salir de aquí.

—Además de cometer una idiotez, ¿te das el derecho de mandarme? Por mí te puedes quedar ahí.

—¡Umi-chan! No digas eso, tenemos que ayudarla. Ya sé, le pediré a _Koto-chan_ que…

—No lo hagas, está muy oscuro y seguro que esa bola de lechuga se pierde también haya abajo.

—No lo insultes así solo porque estás enojada, Umi-chan.

—No estaría enojada si no fuera por…

—Está bien, chicas, no se preocupen por mí. Encontraré la forma de salir de aquí.

—Ni creas que te libraras tan fácil de un castigo, Honoka. Espera ahí, encontraremos una forma de llegar a donde estas.

—¿Y cómo se supone que harás eso, Umi-chan?

—Ya pensaré en algo, solo espera ahí —Umi se volvió hacia Kotori—. Vamos.

Los pasos de ambas chicas se perdieron entre la inmensidad del eco de la cueva. Pronto, Honoka se quedó completamente sola en una tenue oscuridad apenas perturbada por las luces de los _Carbink_ que brillaban entre las paredes de la cueva. Honoka suspiró derrotada y se dejó caer al frío suelo.

—Lo volví a hacer —Dijo resignada, mientras se abrazaba las rodillas—. Esto ya me había traído problemas, y otra vez, mi estúpida actitud… Molesté a esas chicas y todo por… —De pronto, un rugido interrumpió sus palabras—. Y ahora estoy sola, en la oscuridad de esta terrorífica cueva y también estoy hambrienta, ¿que más me puede salir mal? —El rugido pronto se hizo más fuerte—. Espera, puedo equivocarme en muchas cosas, pero ese no es el ruido de mi estómago.

Honoka miró hacia todos lados, se levantó y dio un paso, pero un fuerte dolor en su rodilla impidió que lo hiciera. Fue entonces cuando se percató que tenía un par de raspones en su rodilla. Quizás se había herido cuando cayó por aquel deslave provocado por ella.

A pesar de eso, el rugido no se detuvo, así que Honoka comenzó a avanzar entre la oscuridad a pesar de que Umi le dijo que no tenía que moverse de donde estaba. Comenzó a caminar despacio apoyada del muro de piedra que estaba a su mano derecha. El sonido del rugido se hizo más intenso, hasta que por fin vio algo que la incitó a detenerse.

Un par de orbes azules brillaban tenuemente en la obscuridad. Parecían dos ojos porque, esporádicamente, estos se ocultaban y volvían a verla amenazantemente. El gruñido se hizo más intenso y los ojos comenzaron a acercarse hacia ella. Honoka trató de adecuar su mirada para poder ver mejor en la oscuridad, fue entonces cuando vio que aquello ojos azules eran los de un _Pokémon. _

—¿Tú eres un Pokémon? —La pregunta, aunque tonta, logró darle un poco de confianza a Honoka—. Nunca había visto a uno como tú antes. —Honoka se puso de cuclillas para ver _mejor_ al _Pokémon_.

El _Pokémon_ gruñía y le enseñaba los colmillos a Honoka; sus dientes parecían bastante afilados. Despacio, se fue acercando, olfateando con su pequeña nariz a su alrededor. Fue entonces cuando Honoka pudo verlo mejor. Era un cachorro, de color café y con un bonito collar de rocas en su cuello. Realmente ese _Pokémon_ era bastante lindo y, cuando Honoka lo vio no pudo evitar sentirse animada de nuevo.

—¡Eres muy lindo! —Honoka acercó su mano hacia el _Pokémon_—. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿También quedaste atrapado aquí? —El _Pokémon_ ladró como contestación y en ningún momento dejó de gruñir— ¿Estás herido? —Honoka lo revisó detenidamente. Al menos, para ella, no parecía herido— ¿Entonces estás asustado? —El _Pokémon_ por fin dejó de gruñir y dio un paso hacia atrás sin dejar de ver a Honoka—. Así que era eso. No te preocupes, no te haré daño —El _Pokémon_, lentamente, se acercó a ella, parecía que confiaba en las palabras de Honoka—. Supongo que también estás perdido, ¿es por eso que estás asustado? —El _Pokémon_ _perrito_ se detuvo—. Vamos, encontremos una salida juntos —Honoka dio un paso, aunque, apenas lo hizo, la herida de su rodilla le provocó un pequeño escozor. El dolor se vio reflejado en el rostro de Honoka y, al verlo, el _Pokémon_ _perrito_ se acercó a ella—. Oh, ¿acaso te preocupas por mí? No es para tanto, puedo soportar el dolor. Esto no es nada…

El _Pokémon_ miró fijamente hacia la herida de su rodilla. De pronto, y sin esperarlo, el _Pokémon_ lamió su herida y con afecto se lanzó a los brazos de Honoka. El _perrito_ comenzó a mover la cola y a ladrar con emoción cuando Honoka los sostuvo entre sus manos, fue entonces cuando Honoka comenzó a reír eufórica.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, estoy bien, es un simple rasguño, no te tienes que preocupar por mí… —El _perrito_ comenzó a restregar su collar de rocas en el rostro de Honoka—. Eso duele, detente —A pesar de ser doloroso, Honoka no paró de reír—. Detente, tú también me agradas —El _perrito_ ladró emocionado.

Cuando el _perrito_ calmó su euforia, este saltó de las manos de Honoka y caminó por el mismo camino que había venido. Honoka no entendía muy bien lo que hacía, pensó que ya se había cansado de ella así que regresaría a su hogar.

—Oye, espera, no me dejes aquí —El _Pokémon_ se dio la vuelta y le movió la cola—. ¿Sabes cómo salir de aquí? —El _Pokémon_ ladró con ánimo—. ¿Crees que puedas enseñarme el camino? —Volvió a ladrar y siguió caminando—. Supongo que eso es un sí. Bien, te seguiré. Dime por donde ir —El _Pokémon_ se detuvo después de dar un par de pasos y comenzó a excavar en la tierra—. Espera, ese no parece un camino.

El _Pokémon_ hizo caso omiso a lo que decía Honoka, ya que se pasó un par de minutos excavando en el suelo. Honoka lo veía con atención, impresionada por los increíbles esfuerzos que hacía aquel pequeño _Pokémon_. Después de unos segundos, Honoka entendió lo que hacía, cuando pudo ver un par de rayos de luz filtrarse entre la excavación que hacía el _Pokémon_.

—Así que era eso —Honoka se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y, sin importarle el dolor de su herida, le ayudó a cavar al _perrito_—. ¿Esta es una salida? ¡Entonces te ayudare!

Honoka no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado, ya que el _Pokémon_ hizo la mayoría del trabajo para mostrarle una salida. Fue entonces cuando los rayos de luz, que se filtraban entre la roca, se hicieron más intensos. El aire, que comenzaba a enrarecerse por el polvo que levantaba el _Pokémon_, comenzó a sentirse más fresco en el rostro de Honoka. Fue así como, después de un rato de cavar, tanto _Pokémon_ como Honoka pudieron salir.

El lugar al que salieron era un sitio cubierto por una muralla infranqueable de piedra, pero se podía ver el cielo de _Alola_ en todo lo alto. Honoka salió del hoyo en el que se encontraba y miró a su alrededor. Parecía que se encontraba en el interior de un volcán dormido. Supuso entonces que ese era el interior de la _Colina_ _Dequilate_. La hierba verde cubría el suelo y algunos _Pokémon_ se ocultaban entre ella. El _Pokémon_ que había encontrado Honoka se acercó a ella y ladró emocionado. Honoka le sonrió y se acercó a él para acariciarle la cabeza.

—Gracias. No sé cómo te llamas, pero de verdad me sacaste de un problema. Te debo mucho, sabes. —La sonrisa en los labios de Honoka desapareció y vio con vehemencia al perrito—. Prometo que seré menos impulsiva, y prometo que…

—¡Honoka! —Un súbito grito hizo que la chica volteara en todas direcciones, encontrándose con el rostro preocupado de Umi y Kotori que caminaba tranquila a su lado—. Cómo es que… —Umi corrió de pronto hacia donde estaba Honoka y, sorprendiéndola, la recibió con un abrazo el cual terminó rápido debido a que Umi notó la imprudencia y la cosa tan vergonzosa que había hecho; sin duda fue un acto muy impulsivo. Honoka sonrió y no dejó ir a Umi a pesar de que quería apartarse de su lado.

—¿Qué fue eso, Umi-chan? —Honoka rió, pero parecía que lo hacía más para aliviar sus nervios que para realmente burlarse de Umi—. Pensé que no te preocupabas por mí —Honoka comenzó a sollozar—. ¡Umi-chan! Tenía mucho miedo, pensé que me quedaría ahí abajo por siempre. Si no hubiera sido por este _Pokémon,_ yo nunca hubiera podido salir.

—¡Suéltame, Honoka! Ya lo sé, no tienes que abrazarme así.

—Fuiste tú la que lo hizo primero —Umi por fin se separó de lado de Honoka y vio al _Pokémon_ que estaba junto a ella. Este le mostró los colmillos y la vio con molestia; parecía desconfiar de Umi.

—¿Ese es un _Rockruff_?

—Es muy lindo, Honoka-chan —Kotori se agachó para poder ver a _Rockruff_ más de cerca. Sin embargo, este le ladro apenas acercó su mano— ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

—De hecho, él fue el que me encontró —Honoka se agachó y lo tomó en brazos—. Este pequeño me ayudó a salir de aquella cueva. Al principio pensé que me odiaba, pero es bastante bueno y amable —A pesar de lo que decía, _Rockruff_ no dejaba de ver a Umi con ojos amenazantes—. Tranquilo, tranquilo, son mis amigas. Sé que Umi puede parecer amenazadora, pero…

De pronto, _Rockruff_ se liberó del agarre de Honoka y fue directo hacia Umi. No sabía porque lo hacía, pero la sorpresa dejó paralizada a Honoka; con ella no se había portado violento, pero ahora parecía que iba en serio con lo de atacar a Umi.

El _Pokémon_ ladró con fuerza y su voz hizo estremecer a Umi, la cual simplemente alcanzó a taparse los oídos. _Rockruff_ corrió hacia ella y un segundo y potente ladrido resonó en todo el lugar; ese parecía un ataque de verdad. No obstante, el ataque nunca llegó a impactar en Umi, debido a que, imbuido en una luz azul brillante, _Azumarill_ salió de la _Pokeball_ solo para protegerla y recibir el potente ataque de voz.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese Pokémon? —_Rockruff_ guardó distancia al ver a _Azumarill_ cerca de él. No parecía enojado, sino más bien parecía muy emocionado al ver al _Azumarill_ de Umi aparecer de la nada.

—Creo que quiere pelear contra _azul-chan_ —Dijo Honoka mientras veía como _Rockruff_ rodeaba corriendo a Azumarill.

—¡Deja de llamarla así! —Gritó Umi ya lo bastante irritada—. Pues yo no quiero pelear, así que dile que se detenga.

—¿Cómo? Yo no sé qué hacer.

—Tiene razón. No es como si Honoka-chan pudiera controlarlo; no es su entrenadora, al fin y al cabo —El _Pokémon_ perrito se detuvo al escuchar a Kotori. Fue entonces cuando fue corriendo hacia Honoka y se puso frente a ella. Ahora tenía la mirada fija en Umi y _Azumarill_ y ladraba con emoción.

—¿Qué es lo que hace, Kotori-chan?

—Parece que de verdad quiere pelear contra Umi-chan.

—¡Pues yo me rehusó!

—Es como si reconociera a Honoka como su entrenadora. Al parecer él te escogió a ti, Honoka-chan —Kotori le esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Qué tonterías dices, Kotori? Vámonos de una vez —Umi sacó la _Pokeball_ de _Azumarill_ de su bolsillo con afán de regresarla, sin embargo, _Rockruff_ ladró con violencia, impidiendo que lo hiciera—. ¡No lucharé contra ti! —Le gritó Umi.

—Pues parece que no te dejará hasta que lo hagas —Dijo Kotori—. Parece que te has ganado otro admirador, Umi-chan —Dijo burlona.

—Déjate de bromas y regresemos a casa.

—Pero él quiere pelear, Umi-chan —Dijo de pronto Honoka—. Yo no sé mucho de batallas _Pokémon_… —Los ojos de Honoka brillaron al ver a _Rockruff_—, pero creo que entiendo como se siente. Puedo sentir todo ese ánimo que recorre su cuerpo. Por favor, Umi-chan, deja que mi primera batalla sea contra ti —La mirada de Honoka era decidida, a tal punto que, al ver sus hermosos orbes azules, las palabras desaparecían de los pensamientos de Umi; no sabía cómo actuar, no sabía qué más decir.

—No lo haré… —_Rockruff_ volvió a ladrar—. Es un _Pokémon_ que apenas conoces, es salvaje y no quiero que salga herido. Sé que quiere pelear, lo noto en su mirada, pero seguro que esto no terminará bien para él si se enfrenta contra _Azumarill_.

—¡Yo confió en _Rockruff_! —Dijo Honoka mucho más animada—. Sé que no serás capaz de lastimarlo porque no habrá necesidad de eso. _Rockruff_ no es para nada débil, él solo me ayudó a salir de la cueva y puedo confiar en que podrá ganarle a _Azumarill._

—¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan…!? —Umi miró a los ojos a Honoka y se sorprendió al verla— segura… —Tanto los ojos azules de Honoka como los de _Rockruff_ brillaban como nunca, al punto de dejar a Umi sin habla.

—No pasara nada malo, Umi-chan —Kotori interrumpió cualquier cosa en la que Umi estuviera pensando, y dado que la conocía desde que era una niña, ella sabía muy bien en lo que pensaba Umi en ese momento—. Yo seré la árbitra, y si las cosas comienzan a ponerse peligrosas, las detendré a ambas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero Kotori…

—Estoy emocionada, Umi-chan. Vamos a darlo todo en esta pelea, _Rockruff_ —El _Pokémon_ ladró con ánimo.

—Como quieran. Pero no digan que no se los advertí —Dijo Umi resignada.

—Muy bien, la batalla entre el pequeño _Rockruff_ y _Azul-chan…_

—¡No la llames así! Al menos ten seriedad en esto.

—… Comienza… —_Azumarill_ vio fijamente a _Rockruff_ y Honoka hizo lo propio con Umi. Entrelazaron sus miradas, hasta que por fin…— ¡Ahora!

—¡_Rockruff_, has algo! —dijo Honoka, dejando desconcertada a Umi.

—Ni siquiera sabes que ataque tiene —Umi liberó un profundo suspiro y, con tranquilidad, dijo—: Usa _Hidrobomba_, _Azumarill_.

_Rockruff_ salió corriendo velozmente hacia el _Azumarill_ de Umi. La cola del Pokémon de tipo roca se iluminó de un brillante color plateado.

—Eso es _Cola férrea_, Honoka-chan —Dijo Kotori.

_Azumarill_ se proponía a repeler el ataque de Rockruff con el _Hidrobomba_ comandado por Umi. El chorro brillante de agua salió disparado de su boca, sin embargo, _Rockruff_ recibió el ataque y lo cortó de tajo con su _Cola férrea._

—Impresionante —dijeron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo.

—¿Dónde encontraste a ese _Pokémon_?

—Yo no lo encontré… —Dijo Honoka mientras veía a _Rockruff_ caer al suelo en cuatro patas—, él me encontró a mí —Umi sonrió ante lo dicho por Honoka—. ¡Ahora usa un ataque de roca, _Rockruff_!

Con sus pequeñas patas, _Rockruff_ golpeó el suelo. La tierra se estremeció por completo mientras unos enormes pilares de piedra color azul comenzaron emerger del suelo. Estos iban velozmente en dirección a _Azumarill_.

—¡Eso es _Roca afilada!_ —Incluso Kotori estaba emocionada—. Es impresionante que conozca ese ataque, Honoka-chan. Ese _Rockruff_ es bastante fuerte.

—_Azumarill_, salta y usa _Acua aro_ —El Pokémon de agua saltó los más alto que pudo, tratando de esquivar las rocas que iban hacia ella. Antes de que las rocas impactaran, Azumarill se protegió usando el _Acua aro_ como escudo; los aros de agua parecían resistentes y brillaban con la luz de los rayos de sol. _Azumarill_, con gracia, cayó encima de una de las piedras que había creado _Rockruff_.

—Haz lo mismo que ella, _Rockruff_. ¡Utiliza las rocas y usa otro ataque!

_Rockruff_ escaló habilidosamente las rocas azules, las cuales iban desapareciendo esporádicamente. Sin embargo, estas rocas sirvieron como soporte para poder alcanzar a Azumarill. De pronto, saltando entre las rocas, una luz ilusoria parecida al de unos afilados colmillos apareció frente a _Rockruff_.

—¡Es _Mordisco_, Honoka-chan!

—Gracias Kotori. Bien, _Rockruff_, golpea a _Azumarill_ con _Mordisco_ —_Rockruff_ saltó y por fin pudo acercarse al _Azumarill_ de Umi. Los afilados colmillos frente a él impactaron contra _Azumarill_ sin darle la oportunidad de esquivarlo.

_Azumarill_ trastabilló después del inminente ataque y terminó cayendo con fuerza hacia el campo de batalla. Las rocas afiladas que sobresalían del suelo terminaron por desaparecer y _Rockruff_, respirando con dificultad, cayó al suelo también. Umi se quedó estática viendo como _Azumarill_ se levantaba, sin embargo, el efecto de los anillos de agua que cubrían su cuerpo seguía sanando cualquier herida que _Rockruff_ hubiera hecho. Umi miró fijamente a _Rockruff_ y después su mirada subió a Honoka. Tanto _Pokémon_ como entrenadora estaban muy entusiasmados y ese brillo que incendiaba sus pupilas mostraba una gran determinación, no obstante, Umi pudo ver algo en las pupilas de Honoka que le provocó confianza. Umi sonrió, mientras que su rostro se ensombreció.

—¿_Azumarill_, puedes seguir? —_Azumarill_ volteó a ver a Umi con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y gritó animada—. Bien, deja que se acerque a ti y contraataca —_Azumarill_ asintió.

—No caeré en eso, Umi-chan, escuche perfectamente lo que… —Sin embargo, antes de que Honoka pudiera terminar de hablar, _Rockruff_ salió velozmente a atacar a _Azumarill_—. ¡Espera, Rockruff! ¡Espera, espera!

_Rockruff_ corrió velozmente mientras mostraba los colmillos. De pronto, un potente ladrido salió de su boca. La ilusión de ondas de sonido avanzó con velocidad hacia _Azumarill,_ y _Rockruff_ iba tras las ondas.

—Eso es _Canon_, Honoka-chan —Dijo Kotori que veía como _Rockruff_ corría hacia Azumarill.

El potente ladrido de _Rockruff_ golpeó a _Azumarill_, pero esta apenas si se inmuto. Como le había dicho antes Umi, _Azumarill_ esperó hasta que _Rockruff_ llegará hacia donde ella estaba, y entonces…

—_¡Juego rudo, Azumarill!_ —Umi sonrió al ver que su deducción había funcionado.

_Azumarill_, cuando tuvo a _Rockruff_ a alcance, lo tomó con sus manos, las cuales estaban imbuidas en una tenue luz rosa, y comenzó a estrujarlo violentamente. El _Pokémon_ de agua estrujaba el pequeño cuerpo de _Rockruff_ y sonreía, como si de verdad estuviera jugando con él, aunque ese juego de verdad le provocó un gran daño. _Azumarill_ terminó lanzando a _Rockruff_ al aire y este cayó a la tierra estrepitosamente.

—_¡Rockruff!_ —Gritó Honoka y dio un par paso hacia el frente. _Rockruff_ se quería levantar, pero parecía muy dañado como para hacerlo con normalidad— ¿E-Estas…? —Honoka volteó a ver a Kotori—. ¡Detén el combate Kotori, ya es suficiente! —Sin embargo, _Rockruff_, tembloroso, se logró poner de pie y vio con molestia a _Azumarill_; en su mirada se notaba que no quería que la batalla terminara.

—¿En serio quieres eso? —Dijo de pronto Umi—. ¿Acaso no dijiste que confiabas en él? —Honoka vio asombrada a Umi. Pensó que ella no quería pelear, pero ahora el semblante le había cambiado, parecía una persona completamente diferente—. Él quiere pelear hasta el final, y sé que podrá hacerlo —Umi esbozó una sonrisa y vio a Honoka directo a los ojos—. ¿Sabes porque atacó de esa forma? Eso fue porque no está del todo seguro de que confíes en él.

Honoka miró a _Rockruff_, parecía muy exhausto después del ataque de _Azumarill_. No lo había notado, no había notado cuánto se esforzaba. Fue entonces cuando las palabras que le dijo a _Rockruff_ antes de que Kotori y Umi llegarán regresaron a su cabeza.

—Yo suelo ser muy impulsiva… —Susurró lo suficientemente fuerte para llamar la atención de Umi, de Kotori y de los _Pokémon_ que batallaban—. Suelo causarle problemas a todos los que me rodean… —Dijo mientras apretaba los puños—. Sé que te ocasione problemas a ti, pero… —Honoka miró a Umi directo a los ojos—, _Rockruff_ confió en mí y me ayudó —Honoka sonrió y vio _Rockruff_, el cual volteó a verla con una enorme sonrisa, parecía que la comprendía, parecía que esta vez la obedecería—. Así que no me rendiré, daré lo mejor de mí y te juro que ganare…

—Inténtalo entonces —Dijo Umi, emocionada; con una voz tan extraña para ella que le costaba creer lo que decía—. Pero no será fácil. Así que… ¡_Azumarill_, usa _Rayo hielo_! —_Azumarill_ no dudo dos veces y de su boca emergió un rayo de hielo blanco que iba hacia todas las direcciones.

—¡Esquivalo, _Rockruff!_ Usa tu velocidad —Rockruff asintió y comenzó a correr lejos del rayo de hielo que lanzaba _Azumarill_. No obstante, y a pesar de que el ataque no impacto, Umi sonrió.

—Ahora lo tenemos acorralado. _¡Azumarill, Hidrobomba!_

—Escapa, _Rockruff_.

—Esta vez no, Honoka, no pueden pasarse toda la pelea corriendo.

_Rockruff_ intentó hacer lo que Honoka decía, pero ahora se había percatado de que el plan de Umi era congelar todo el campo de batalla, reduciendo así el espacio de huida. El suelo estaba resbaloso, y, por ende, no podía correr como él quería. Rockruff resbaló cuando no pudo correr más, fue entonces cuando el potente chorro de agua que lanzaba Azumarill se acercó peligrosamente hacia él.

—No me rendiré, aún no… _¡Roca afilada!_ —Trastabillando, Rockruff golpeó la tierra y las piedras azules volvieron a emerger del suelo, justo a tiempo para que la _Hidrobomba_ impactará en ellas y las terminará destruyendo. A pesar de haber detenido un poco el ataque de _Azumarill_, la potente _Hidrobomba_ terminó hiriendo a _Rockruff_, el cual rodó hacia donde estaba Honoka.

—¿E-Estas…? —_Rockruff_ se trató de levantar una vez más. El cuerpo de Honoka comenzó a temblar al ver el esfuerzo de aquel _Pokémon_. Aun quería luchar y ella también—. Claro que estas bien, eres muy fuerte, _Rockruff _—Honoka le sonrió y _Rockruff_ ladró con ánimo—. No sé si ganaremos, pero haré todo lo que pueda.

_Rockruff_ se levantó de nuevo. Umi lo vio impresionada. Reconocía que era un _Pokémon_ fuerte, pero para ella, ese combate ya había terminado.

—¡Vamos _Rockruff_! —Honoka sonrió y vio a Umi directo a los ojos, haciendo que el corazón de esta última se acelerara sin razón aparente—. Primero eliminemos todo este hielo con _¡Roca afilada!_ —Las rocas emergieron de nuevo de la tierra y el hielo que había en el campo se comenzó a resquebrajar.

—No importa lo que hagas, Honoka, no vas a ganar. _Azumarill, Rayo hielo _—El rayo de hielo emergió de la boca de _Azumarill_, pero Honoka no huyó esta vez.

—Impúlsate con las rocas y detén su ataque con _Cola férrea._

Rockruff subió de nuevo a las rocas y saltó lo más alto que pudo, atrayendo la atención de _Azumarill_ y del rayo que salía de su boca. A pesar de que el ataque de hielo era fuerte, _Rockruff_ golpeó el rayo con su cola plateada hasta que este desapareció.

—Esos dos son increíbles —Dijo Kotori viendo maravillada la batalla—. Sé que Umi-chan es fuerte, pero Honoka-chan…

—¡Retrocede y usa _Hidrobomba_!

—_¡Rockruff_, corre hacia ella y utiliza _Canon!_

_Rockruff_ corrió hacia _Azumarill_ mientras ladraba con potencia, creando las ondas ilusorias de sonido frente a él. La _Hidrobomba_ de Azumarill pasó entre las ondas de sonido; no obstante, estas no se detuvieron, acertando en el blanco y dejando a _Azumarill_ aturdida momentáneamente. Sin embargo, la _Hidrobomba_ también impactaría a _Rockruff_ en cualquier momento ya que el cachorro no dejaba de correr hacia Azumarill.

—¡Una vez más, detén esa _Hidrobomba_ con _Cola de hierro_ y golpea a _Azul-chan!_

Rockruff saltó en el aire en el último momento y alcanzó a golpear la _Hidrobomba_ con su _Cola_ _férrea_. Pero, debido a la posición, este golpeó mal la _Hidrobomba_ provocando que saliera volando y girando frenéticamente. _Rockruff_ se elevó en el aire y continuó girando, mientras que _Azumarill_ seguía aturdida por el ataque de entes. Umi miró precavida a _Rockruff_, viendo como daba esas volteretas en el cielo. El cachorro caía en dirección a donde estaba Azumarill, así que todo podría terminar para él si Umi tomaba ventaja de su situación. Sin embargo, antes de poder decir algo…

—¡VE, _ROCKRUFF_, _COLA DE HIERRO_! —Gritó Honoka con todas sus fuerzas. _Rockruff_, aprovechando la altura y la fuerza con la que giraba, comenzó a preparar su ataque. Su cola resplandeció de un intenso color plateado mientras iba en caída libre hacia donde estaba _Azumarill_.

_—¡Juego rudo!_

A pesar del apresurado actuar de Umi, _Rockruff_ consiguió acertar su ataque hiriendo a _Azumarill_ y haciéndola trastabillar. No obstante, cuando la cola de _Rockruff_ perdió aquel brillo plateado, _Azumarill_ tomó a _Rockruff_ y comenzó a zarandearlo con violencia para después terminar aventandolo lejos de ella.

_Rockruff_ cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, y esta vez no volvió a levantarse. La batalla…

—¡L-La batalla terminó! —Fue tal el grito de Kotori, que incluso _Rowlet_ salió volando asustado de su mochila y miró en todas direcciones preocupado—. La ganadora es Umi-chan.

En el momento que la batalla terminó, _Azumarill_ se dejó caer al suelo completamente exhausta. Umi la vio con comprensión ya que sabía que había sido una pelea difícil. Así que decidió que lo mejor sería dejarla descansar un rato. Pero antes de eso…

—Esa fue una espectacular batalla, chicas… —Un par de aplausos resonaron e hicieron eco entre las rocas que cubrían la _Colina Dequilate_—. Una espectacular muestra de movimientos y coordinación con sus Pokémon —Las tres chicas miraron hacia el mismo lado: hacia la entrada de la colina—. Felicidades, me dejaron conmovido.

Aquel hombre, que llevaba solo una bata de laboratorio para cubrir su torso, esbozaba una amplia sonrisa y aplaudía pausadamente. Umi, apenas lo vio, desvió la mirada y su rostro se tornó rojo, mientras que Kotori y Honoka lo veían desconcertadas.

—P-Profesor? ¿Cuando llegó? —Dijo Kotori nerviosa.

—Siento la tardanza, Kotori-kun. Se suponía que tenía que venir a recibir a la joven promesa llegada desde Kanto —Kukui miró a Honoka—. ¿Supongo que eres tú? —Honoka tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo asintió con animó mientras se agachaba para sostener al pobre y débil _Rockruff_ que estaba en el suelo.

—¿Usted es el profesor Ku… Ku…?

—Kukui. Claro. Siento haberte hecho esperar. Pronto conocerás a tu primer _Pokémon_ de una lista de tres posibles candidatos. Ellos vienen de una región lejana y fría. Espero que te lleves bien con… —De pronto, el profesor se dio cuenta del Pokémon que llevaba en brazos Honoka—. ¿Acaso ese _Rockruff_ es…?

—¿Lo notó? Nos encontramos al interior de la cueva —Dijo Honoka con ánimo mientras le mostraba orgullosa al _Pokémon_—. Mejor dicho, él me encontró. Es muy, muy fuerte. Casi vencemos a Umi-chan.

—Eso no es cierto… —Susurró Umi.

—Claro que si…—Honoka miró a Umi con extrañeza— ¿Qué te pasa, Umi-chan? Estas toda roja…

—Cállate…

—No te preocupes por ella, Honoka-chan. Siempre pasa cuando está el profesor Kukui cerca.

—Me disculpo por siempre ponerte nerviosa, Umi-kun.

—¡Yo no estoy nerviosa! Además, no me pondría así sí al menos tuviera la decencia de ponerse algo de ropa encima. Es un desvergonzado.

—Tus palabras son como _Púas __Tóxicas_, Umi-kun —Dijo Kukui fingiendo pena. Detenidamente volvió la mirada al _Rockruff_ que parecía descansar en las manos de Honoka—. ¿Dices que te encontró, Honoka-kun?

—Así es. Me encontró y me ayudó mucho. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—Veamos. Ese Rockruff es un ejemplar bastante extraño. Lo he visto rondar por la colina durante un tiempo. Siempre está solo, y siempre está buscando pelea y desafiando a rivales más fuertes que él. Se nota que es fuerte, pero… —Kukui dio un paso hacia Honoka para ver a _Rockruff_ más de cerca. Umi, al ver la cercanía del profesor, dio un paso también hacia atrás—. Nunca lo había visto apegarse a alguna persona. He notado que es un Pokémon bastante independiente, y cada que lo veía rondar por aquí, siempre huía de mí. Pero tú… —Kukui vio a Honoka directo a los ojos—, parece que te tomó cierto cariño. ¿Acaso hiciste algo?

—No creo que haya hecho nada en especial. Él simplemente me eligió para pelear contra Umi-chan. Parece que confía en mí, y yo… —Honoka vio directo a _Rockruff_ a los ojos—, yo también confió en él —No solo el profesor esbozó una amplia sonrisa, sino que tanto Umi y Kotori lo imitaron. Parecía que, tanto chicas como profesor, estaban de acuerdo con las palabras de Honoka.

—¿Qué te parece entonces si lo eliges como primer _Pokémon_? —Honoka levantó la mirada esperando a que el rostro de Kukui mostrará burla o ironía antes sus palabras. No obstante, eso nunca ocurrió. El profesor hablaba en serio—. Creo que tengo una _Pokeball_ nueva por algún lado.

—¿L-Lo dice en serio? —Honoka miró incrédula a Kukui, para después mirar a _Rockruff_—. ¿Él será mi primer _Pokémon?_

—No será tarea fácil. _Rockruff_ es bastante independiente y agresivo por lo que he podido observar —Kukui sacó una _Pokeball_ del bolsillo de su bata y la puso frente a Honoka—. Pero él confía en ti, y tú confías en él. Es un lazo único que no se podrá romper ni por el poder de un_ Terremoto_.

—Yo…

—Vamos, Honoka-chan… —Kotori se acercó de pronto a ella, con _Rowlet_ durmiendo en sus brazos—. He visto suficiente como para decirte que sería bueno que llevaras a _Rockruff_ en tu viaje. Yo no se mucho de _Pokémon_ aún, pero puedo notar que el vínculo que los une es muy fuerte —Kotori vio con ensueño a su _Rowlet_—. Cuando peleaban, mi corazón no podía dejar de latir rapidamente. Sentí una gran emoción al verte con esa radiante sonrisa. Sabes, más que una pelea, me pareció que tú y _Rockruff_ se estaban divirtiendo mucho. —Honoka no podía creer lo que le decía Kotori, y es que nadie le había mostrado esa confianza antes.

—No quisiera admitirlo —Umi se ocultó detrás de la espalda de Honoka y se acercó un poco a ella, al menos para mantenerse lo suficientemente alejada de Kukui que aún tenía la mano estirada con al _Pokeball_ nueva para la entrenadora—, pero ese Rockruff es un _Pokémon_ muy fuerte. Serias una tonta si no lo aceptas como compañero —Umi ocultó su mirada, pero una sonrisa iluminó sus facciones—. Tanto él como tú, Honoka, son muy fuertes. Sus ojos brillaban como los rayos del atardecer de _Alola _—Susurró—. Así que vamos, toma la _Pokeball_ de una vez, quiero regresar a casa antes de que anochezca.

Honoka miró a las tres personas frente a ella. Las tres le esbozaron una amable y sincera sonrisa. Era la primera vez que sentía ese cálido sentir en su pecho al ver cómo sonreían Kotori, Umi y el profesor, y, a decir verdad, disfrutaba mucho esa sensación que inundaba su cuerpo.

Su mirada decayó hacia donde estaba _Rockruff_. El cual también le sonreía y le ladraba con ánimo. El _Pokémon_ se acercó más a ella y restregó su collar de rocas contra su rostro.

—Espera, Espera… —Honoka sintió como su corazón latía muy fuerte—. Lo entiendo —dio un paso hacia Kukui y estiró la mano—. Si tú quieres estar conmigo… —Despacio, cerró sus dedos para tomar la _Pokeball_ que le ofrecía el profesor—, yo estaré feliz de que seas mi primer _Pokémon._

Honoka tomó al _Pokeball_ y con ella tocó la cabeza de _Rockruff_. Esté, engullido por la luz azul de la _Pokeball_, entró en ella y la luz roja del botón del centro comenzó a parpadear; al menos hasta que tres deslumbraste estrellas amarillas salieron de la _Pokeball_.

—Lo conseguí… —Musito Honoka—. ¡Por fin tengo a mi primer Pokémon! —Honoka levantó la _Pokeball,_ victoriosa—. Ahora podré comenzar con el recorrido insular. —Volteo a ver a las dos chicas que estaban a su lado—. Vean, mi primer Pokémon es increíble, muy fuerte y también lindo. No puedo esperar para tener muchas, muchas batallas junto a él.

—Deja de gritar tanto. Sé que estás emocionada, pero eres molesta.

—Vamos, Umi-chan, no seas tan dura con ella —Kotori vio fijamente a Honoka—. Es normal que te sientas emocionada con esto. Felicidades, Honoka-chan.

—Bueno, supongo que mi trabajo aquí terminó… —Dijo Kukui— Si quieres saber algo del recorrido, es mejor que vayas a ver al _Kahuna_ de la isla para recibir instrucciones. Mientras tanto, yo tengo cosas que investigar. Así que adiós… —Kukui levantó la mano y se despidió de las chicas—. Aunque me da pena que no hayas escogido los Pokémon que tenía para ti, confió en que cuides a _Rockruff_.

Las tres vieron como Kukui salía de la _Colina Dequilate_ por el mismo lugar que había llegado. Ese había sido un encuentro muy corto y extraño; pero al menos Umi lo agradece, porque así podría volver a su estado normal.

—Por fin se fue —Musitó Umi mientras liberaba un suspiro.

—¿Qué me dices, Kotori-chan? —Kotori volteó a ver extrañada a Honoka.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que casi le ganó a Umi-chan y a _Azul-chan…_

—Deja… —Umi se resignó y mejor optó por simplemente dejar salir un pesado suspiro de sus labios—. Eres incorregible.

—Así que la siguiente con la que pelearemos será_…_ —Honoka lanzó la _Pokeball_, haciendo que _Rockruff_ apareciera entre la luz brillante y azul— contra ti.

—Espera, yo no —Kotori presionó el cuerpo de _Rowlet_ contra su pecho y este gritó consternado ante la interrupción de su siesta.

—Deja eso, Honoka. Es mejor que lleves a _Rockruff_ sl _Centro Pokémon._

—Eso será después, Umi-chan. ¡Vamos Kotori!

—Te digo que yo no quiero… —_Rowlet_ salió volando de sus manos mientras que Honoka y _Rockruff_ la perseguían— Ayuda, Umi-chan.

—¡Deja de ser tan imprudente, Honoka!

Umi vio a las dos chicas correr lejos de ella. Vio la sonrisa de Honoka que se contrastaba con la luz del sol de _Alola_, y vio la sonrisa nerviosa de Kotori. Umi se detuvo y se quedó contemplando a las dos chicas. De pronto, _Azumarill_ se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano, llamando su atención. No podía evitar sentir aún un vacío en su corazón después de despedirse de Hanayo, pero al menos…

—¡Esperen, ustedes dos! —

…Umi estaba sonriendo ahora.

* * *

Y así termina esta historia. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto el pokemon de Konoha? A decir verdad Rockruff es uno de mis pokemon favoritos, además de que recientemente su evolución se convirtió en Campeón junto a Ash. ¿Cual es su opinión de la historia? La verdad pienso en que tendrá continuación, explicando un poco el porqué Rockruff escogió a Honoka, pero eso ya será en otra ocasión.

Lo que toca ahora es agradecerles por su apoyo constante. Y decirles una noticia importante. Y es el hecho que tengo una nueva cuenta de **Wattpad**, en la que me pueden seguir. Ahi estare subiendo reediciones de historias viejas y también le daremos seguimiento a todas las series que suba por aquí. Así que, si se les hace más cómodo leer en Wattpad, que la verdad estaba notando que da muchas más facilidades de lectura que aquí, no duden en visitarme y seguirme, mi usuario es el mismo: **Biso47**

**ARAMARU-CHAN:** Hola! Mucho gusto volverte a ver por aquí. Note también que regresaste a escribir. En cuanto me de un tiempo, prometo leer tu historia. Además, me di cuenta que fui muy injusto contigo, debido a que pense que habia dejado mis respectivas reviews en tu historia de Mi vida antes de µ's, y soy un idiota y note que no lo había hecho. Lo siento mucho, realmente no merezco tu perdon y tu codescendencia. De verdad perdón por mi descuido. Y bueno, no me desanimo demasiado, de hecho esta experiencia me sirvió como lección. (En serio siento una pena terrible al escribir esto por todas las reviews que olvide dejarte, soy un idiota). Muchísimas gracias por notar el esfuerzo que pongo en mis escritos, y esque si que me tomo muy en serio esto, pero a veces pienso que no lo hago lo suficiente y todo me sale mal. No es que mis historias sean de las mejores, pero al menos le pongo cariño a cada una de ellas; eso es con lo que me quedo. Ahora, con esta historia, si quieres saber que paso con Kayochin, pues te recomiendo que leas su fic que se llama "Belleza pokemon", de esa historia parte esta. Y gracias por reconocer a Honka, la verdad me divertí mucho escribiéndola. En fin, pasa buena noche y gracias por todo y por darte tan poco. Prometo leerme tu nueva historia y poner mis review que te debo; es solo que he estado algo ocupadini.

**SilentDrago:** Que bueno que dijeras que se te hizo ligera, Silent, la verdad a mi tambien se me hizo menos turbia que lo que suelo escribir últimamente, ya me faltaba algo así. Y bueno, hablando de la historia, tienes razón, si no le ponía a Rowlet a Kotori, me hubiera dado algo; ademas que me base en el Rowlet de Ash del anime porque de verdad se convirtió en mi favorito; es tan lindo. Y bueno, espero que te haya gustado el primer pokemon de Honoka, la verdad lo tenia planeado desde hace mucho, por varias razones; pensé que de verdad le pegaria un Rockruff y porque es uno de mis pokémon favoritos de todos. Espero tu sincera opinión al respecto. Finalmente, muchas gracias por siempre estar aqui apoyandome; aun te debo una que otra review, en especial en esa historia corta que subiste ayer que ya la leí hace un rato. Nos leemos luego.

Sin Mas (adoro esta frase), Muchas Gracias por Leer Y por Sus comentarios. Nos leemos luego.


End file.
